scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Animals University
Dragon Rockz's Movie Spoof of "Monsters University" *Young Mike Wazowski - Jeremy (Young; Made by Taylor Kreiner) *Adult Mike Wazowski - Jeremy (Adult; The Secret of NIMH) *James P. Sullivan - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Randall "Randy" Boggs - Drako (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2003) *Dean Hardscrabble - Rouge the Bat (Sonic X) *Scott "Squishy" Squibbles - David the Draconequus (Adult; OC) *Don Carlton - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Art - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Terri and Terry - Pythor and Skales (LEGO Ninjago; TV series) *Professor Knight - Bear (Big Bear in the Blue House) *Frank McCay - Puss in Boots (Shrek 2) *Johnny Worthington - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Chet Alexander - Duke Weaselton (Zootopia) *Mrs. Squibbles - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Brock Pearson - Speckles (Adult; The Dino King) *Claire Wheeler - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Carrie Williams - Rita (Oliver and Company) *Archie - Bunga (The Lion Guard) Other casts: * Karen Graves - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) * The CDA - Dodos (Ice Age) * Roz - Emerald (Adult; OC) * Yeti (Abominable Snowman) - Fozzie Bear (The Muppets) * George Sanderson - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Javier Rios - Kaa (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Reggie Jacobs - Steele (Balto; 1995) * Chip Goff - Kiburi (The Lion Guard) * Roy "Big Red" O'Growlahan - Joe (Help!: I'm a Fish) * Baboso Gortega - Captain Gut (Ice Age: Continental Drift) * Dirk Pratt - Ferdinand (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) * Omar Harris - Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) * Percy Boleslaw - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) * Britney Davis - Georgette (Oliver and Company) * Crystal DuBois - Aleu (Adult; Balto II: Wolf Quest) * Heather Olson - Roxanne (A Goofy Movie) * Naomi Jackson - Sasha (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) * Taylor Holbrook - Dusty (Balto III: Wings of Change) * Carla Delgado - Light Fury (How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World) * Debbie Gabler - Eva (Sahara; 2017) * Donna Soohoo - Blue (Jurassic World) * Marcia Garcia - Cyrena (OC) * Violet Steslicki - Ceta (OC) * Bryan Larson - Hamuri (Indragoraptor; OC) * Rosie Levin - Terk (Adult; Tarzan; 1999) * Nadya Petrov - Trixie Moonlight (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Nancy Kim - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) * Rhonda Boyd - Gilda (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Sonia Lewis - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) * Susan Jensen - Ember (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Professor Brandywine - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) * Librarian - Indominus Rex (Jurassic World) * Bus Driver - Pearl (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Slug Student - Cosmo (Snail; The Fairly OddParents) * Earl "The Terror" Thompson - Capper (My Little Pony: The Movie) * Carla "Killer Claws" Benitez - Elora (Spyro; Reignited) * "Screaming" Bob Gunderson - Mr. Jolly (Teacher's Pet) * Police - Hyenas (The Lion King; 1994) * Janitor - Zuba (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) Gallery: Young Jeremy.jpg|Young Jeremy as Young Mike Wazowski Jeremy in The Secret of NIMH 2 Timmy to the Rescue.jpg|Adult Jeremy as Adult Mike Wazowski Frog 0021 Louis.jpg|Louis as James P. Sullivan Drako8.jpg|Drako as Randall "Randy" Boggs 068rouge.jpg|Rouge the Bat as Dean Hardscrabble Adult David.jpg|David (Adult) as Scott "Squishy" Squibbles Discord 5C - would I lie to you-5C - S4E01.png|Discord as Don Carlton Nick Wilde.png|Daxter as Art C6Wgp0sWcAAVZhd.jpg|Pythor and Skales as Terri and Terry Character bear.jpg|Bear as Professor Knight Puss in Boots.png|Puss in Boots as Frank McCay Shere Khan in The Jungle Book 2.jpg|Shere Khan (Animated) as Johnny Worthington III Fluttershy coy smile S4E16.png|Fluttershy as Mrs. Squibbles Speckles-adult-dino-king-9.9.jpg|Speckles (Adult) as Brock Pearson Sawyer.jpg|Sawyer as Claire Wheeler Rita.jpg|Rita as Carrie Williams Bunga-0.png|Bunga as Archie Kanga.png|Kanga as Karen Graves 300px-Dodos.jpg|Dodos as The CDA Adult Emerald.jpg|Adult Emerald as Roz Fozzie Bear.jpg|Fozzie Bear as The Abominable Snowman Courage.jpg|Courage as George Sanderson Junglebook-disneyscreencaps com-6045.jpg|Kaa (Animated) as Javier Rios Steele 8.jpg|Steele the Wolf as Reggie Jacobs Kiburi.png|Kiburi the Crocodile as Chip Goff Joe.jpg|Joe as Roy "Big Red" O'Growlahan Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Monsters University Movie Spoofs Category:Animals, Inc. series